narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rain Thalo
Hi, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rain Thalo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 14:03, 12 April 2009 Deletions Good to have you on the wiki. In response to your comment on the "Halfling" discussion page about who is responsible for deletions, I generally am. That controversy is sorted out and I am currently deleting the page. Your critical comments and ideas are just what we need on this wiki; a pleasure to have you with us! Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 19:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, you can use the "delete" or "speedydelete" templates on articles and I will check them as often as I can. Please use speedy delete only if it's a totally ridiculous article. Thanks. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 20:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalism We have another culprit - check the history. Jacob01 is helping. Poggin 16:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) * Correction, Jacob001 is helping US. Poggin 16:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Can you get to the move log and start undoing some of the damage there? Poggin 17:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Deal with the incorrect titles in the move log. Poggin *Look on recent edits for the move log, and then revert the incorrect redirecting. Poggin 17:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Which redirect page? I suppose you ought to ask wolfdog when he gets here. Poggin 17:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Hmm dunno - I have been reverting the redirections, but obviously it doesn't totally sort out the problem. Again, you will have to ask someone more pro than me how to sort it out - try User:Merrystar. Poggin 17:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Please, if there are any reversions that you cannot make, let me know and I will deal with them. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 17:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Your message to Wolfdog I also have that power!?! *I checked, and we aren't admins, though it would be nice if we were :) ~Arvan Skin and Block User link Hi -- both problems are being worked on and hopefully will be solved soon. If you click the "block user" link, what happens? Hopefully it should say you don't have permission; ideally of course you wouldn't see it at all. -- Wendy (talk) 19:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Question *Hmmm. That sounds like administrative access. Do you also have the ability to protect or delete pages? Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 15:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Forum Check out the new Forum! User page Would you like me to protect your user page/talk page from being moved? It'll keep taraka from easily harassing you. Also, I haven't seen you around here recently. Do you still do the WikiNarnia thing? 17:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Glad to hear it. Good luck with the collage apps. ~Arvan Expanding I've been thinking; this summer, why don't we make this an encyclopedia of C.S. Lewis as well as of Narnia? We could write articles on his other books and also write articles on his family members (his parents, brother, wife, stepchildren, etc). It will require that we get involved enough to read books and write articles, but we should hopefully have more time over the summer than right now. What do you think? I'm putting up a poll on my talk page. ● Category:Templates 02:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) New look Thank you! But do you see only the picture in the background or do you also see solid color on the bottom? ● Category:Templates 21:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *I'm unfortunately no good at image editing, so I can't make a fancy collage background that fills the screen fully and looks awesome. But it works. ~Arvan 04:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC)